Regarding an inkjet printer as an example of a liquid ejecting apparatus, when the inkjet printer is shipped from a factory, filling liquid (preservation liquid) different from ink is filled in a head unit including an inkjet head and an ink channel for supplying the inkjet head with ink, for the purpose of maintain functions of the inkjet head. In this inkjet printer, before performing the initial printing (before the initial use), by discharging filling liquid filled in the head unit from nozzles and by performing initial purge of introducing ink from an ink cartridge to the inkjet head, filling liquid filled in the head unit is replaced with ink.